Danger in New York
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: My best friend and I get sucked into the movie. Johnny and his friend Jack take us sight seeing. So what happens when a villian kidnaps Reed, Sue, and Ben? Can Johnny save his family before its too late? Review pleas I Dont own any FF character.
1. Chapter 1

My best friend Alicia was visiting me at UW-Oshkosh. We went down to the theater to watch _Fantastic Four._ There was us and this other kinda dorky kid named Riley in there. There was an explosion on screen and then everything went dark. When it got light again, we were in a living room on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head. I was wearing jeans, a Scooby Doo t-shirt, and my Johnny Storm sweatshirt and my blue and white all star shoes. I looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"New York, I think."

"What makes you think that?"

"Doesn't this place look familiar to you, at all?" Alicia asked.

I looked around again. "I dunno. I guess so."

"Look again." I looked around again. My eyes stopped on a very cute man. "Oh, no. It can't be. We can't be. It's not possible." We turned around and saw the porthole back to Oshkosh. I saw Riley. I started shouting. "Hey, you. What's your name?"

"Riley."

"Listen you've got to get us out of here."

"I'll try. Sit still. I'll be back." He ran off.

"Hey, you can't just leave us here. Come back." Alicia shouted.

"Yea, come back you coward. Get us out of here." The man heard the shouting. He came to see what all the noise was. I picked up a wrench on the floor. I threw it into the porthole. It sent a ripple through it and sent us flying. The man tried not to laugh.

"What the hell happened?" I said.

"I think it went through."

"Yea, but I don't think I'm willing to go through, are you?"

"Not a chance. There's got to be another way."

"Yea. Let's hope." The man came over. Alicia was already up and looking through the Porthole. A hand was in front of my face. I looked up and saw the man who I had a crush on since I first seen Fantastic Four smiling down at me. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea."

"How did you get here?"

"That is a very good question." I said. "I wish we knew the answer." Alicia had come back by us.

"Mandi, we should call Nick or Matt. They can get us out."

"Nick's in Milwaukee and Matt's in Green Bay. How do you think they are going to get here?"

"It was just a suggestion."

"I'm Johnny."

"I'm Mandi and that's Alicia." Johnny glanced at my sweat shirt and smiled.

"Fan? Huh?" I laughed.

"I thought you were cute." My face got red. "Did I say that out loud?" He laughed. We followed him.

He led us to the lab. "Hey Reed, we've got a problem."

"What? Did ya melt your car keys again, Sparky?"

"Very funny, lug head." Johnny said. "The problem is a teensy bit big, then melted car keys."

"How big?" Reed asked.

"What did you do now, Johnny?"

"I didn't do anything. And I find that insulting. The problem is that these two are here and they don't belong here and have no way of getting home."

"That is a problem." Ben said. We explained how we got there and followed the others to the TV to check it out. They set to work on finding out how to send us back. Johnny took Alicia and I sight seeing. We were with one of his friends, Jack. We were on top of the statue of liberty when it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The ground shook. Buildings shook. Walls shook. The statue shook. Things fell. Jack pulled Alicia against one of the walls to protect her. Johnny did the same to protect me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Earthquake." Johnny said.

"In New York?" I said,

"This is bad." Jack said.

"Johnny! Where are you? We need you back at the lab." Sue said over his communicator.

"Problem with that, sis."

"What would that be?"

"I'm at the top of the statue of liberty."

"What!?! Johnny, you could be killed."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you with anybody else?"

"I'm with the girls. I took them sight seeing with Jack."

"They could be killed."

"Yeah, I know that too." Johnny said.

"Where are you?"

"At the top."

"Ok! Work your way down the stairs."

"We're trapped."

"Look, you need to get out of there. That thing could come down at any minute."

"What do you suggest?"

"You'll come up with something. You always do. Just be careful. And remember that I love you." Sue said.

"Yeah, I love you too." He hung up.

"What are we going to do?" Alicia asked.

"It'll be ok. I've got an idea." He moved towards the beam. "Hey, Jack. Give me a hand."

"It won't budge. Use your powers." Johnny started his hand on fire. He melted the beam in half. He pushed it aside. "Ladies first." He threw us his trademark grin as we walked by. There was debris all over the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The ground shook. I grabbed the closest thing to me which happened to be Johnny. He looked at me and smiled. I quickly let go of him. Suddenly a beam from the top of the statue fell. It knocked Johnny over the railing.

"Johnny!" We all shouted. We rushed down the stairs, dodging debris as we went. I reached him first. He was still alive but just barely. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up. I was the only one out of the three of us that knew CPR so I started giving him mouth to mouth. Finally he started coming to.

"Hey! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just a killer headache, that's all." Johnny said rubbing his head. I helped him to his feet. He was dizzy.

"Easy." I said.

"We have to get him back to the lab." Jack said.

"No. It's too dangerous there." Johnny said hoarsely.

"Fine. A hospital then." I said.

"Guys, I'm fine." Johnny protested.

"You're going. Stop being stubborn." We walked to the nearest hospital. They were very busy.

"Excuse me, we need a doctor." I said.

"Is it critical?"

"Um…Yes. He fell over the side of a railing and fell about two stories. He said he has a headache."

"What's the patient's name?"

"Johnny Storm."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Very serious." She looked up. Her jaw dropped. She brought us to the ER. Jack's mother was a doctor. Johnny sat on the bed. He felt dizzy. Jack's mother was a bit busy. She spotted us and came over as quick as she could.

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

"It's Johnny. He needs a doctor and besides Reed, you're the only one he trusts."

"What happened?"

"We were at the statue of Liberty and a beam knocked him over the railing. He fell two stories."

"Wow! He's lucky to be alive." She said. "Let's take a look at him then. Johnny, lay down."

"I'm fine." She pushed him down. His head hit the pillow. He shut his eyes to ease the throbbing pain in his head. Jack's mother shook him awake.

"No sleeping." She said. "Tell me where it hurts." He kept his eyes closed and pointed to his head, and his chest/ribs.

"Alright, now we are getting some where." She had him sit up. He opened his eyes. She checked him out to see if he had a concussion. He did. She pushed on his ribs. He winced in pain. She took x-rays to see if he had broken them. He broke two. She wrapped his ribs and gave him something for the pain in his head and chest.

"Can I go home now?" Johnny asked.

"I'll call your sister and have her come get you."

"No. Don't bother her. She'll just worry."

"I'll make sure he gets home." Jack said.

"Ok. I don't see why not. Your only instructions are to take it easy for a few days. That means no saving the world."

"Yeah. Right." He put his arm around me and climbed down. Alicia and I helped him get his balance


	4. Chapter 4

We walked outside and found chaos. Johnny took charge once again.

"We need to get back to the lab."

"I thought you said that was too dangerous."

"I did, but this is not natural. The only person who can fix it is Reed and he's at the lab."

"You're saying someone caused this?"

"How many earthquakes have you heard of in New York?"

"Good Point." I said. "But if it is not natural then who is doing it?"

"I have an idea but I don't think it is possible."

"Why not?"

"Because we took care of him already"

"So. Big deal. Maybe who ever it is, is out for revenge."

"Possible. Let's just get back to the lab quickly." Johnny said. "Before anything else goes wrong."

"What else could go wrong?"

"Never ask that question. Every time someone asks that question something goes wrong." Johnny said. "Very wrong."

"There's an earthquake in New York. Things are as bad as they could possibly be." Jack complained.

The sky grew dark. Lightning shot out of the sky. Then we heard a laugh. An evil cackle that Johnny knew all to well. We looked up to the tallest building. There stood a man of metal in a green hood.

"I stand corrected. Now things are as bad as they could possibly get."

"I told you things can always get worse." Johnny said. "We've got to get to the lab now." We ran as fast as we could to the lab. Johnny was the first to reach it. He stopped suddenly. Then we all stopped.

The lab was ransacked. It looked like a tornado had gone through it. There was no sign of the others.

"Sue!" Johnny said. He ran to her room. I followed him. He stopped in the door way. The bedroom looked like the rest of the place. There was blood on the bed.

Johnny's face went white. He sat on the bed mindlessly, looking at his hand. I sat next to him and rubbed his back. I read the note he was holding in his hand.

"You ok?"

"I…don't…understand. W-we took care of him. H-he's supposed to be dead."

"You think he took her?"

"Yes"

"He wouldn't hurt her would he?"

"He's capable of anything."

"We'll find her." Suddenly, he stood up. "This is my worst nightmare come true." His eyes turned fiery orange.

"We'll find her." I said again.

"Yea and when we do, I'm gonna kill him." Johnny said angrily. "And this time I'm gonna make sure he stays dead."


	5. Chapter 5

We followed Johnny into the lab. He tossed things to the floor until he found what he was looking for. He started typing something on the computer. Three blips showed up.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"My guess is Reed, Ben, and Sue." I said.

"We got them." Johnny said.

Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse downtown, Reed and Ben were starting to panic.

"Now what Stretch?"

"I don't know Ben. Our only hope is that Johnny comes and rescues us."  
"Great, we're screwed. Sparky ain't gonna come up with a plan."

"Have a little faith in him Ben."

"When was the last time Sparky came up with a plan to get us out of a mess" Ben said. "We're the ones usually savin' him. And when he does come up with a plan we usually end up in more trouble. He'll probably come up with a plan and then stopped off to pick up some chicks."

"Your right, Ben. We're screwed."

"Gee. Thanks Stretch."

"It'll be different this time."

"Yea, why's that?"

"Sue's involved."

"Yea. What do you think ugly did with Suzie?"

"I don't know but he better not hurt her."

Back at the lab, Johnny was packing gear.

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Yea. Find Sue. Kill Doom." His eyes were still blazing orange. He threw backpacks at us and headed out the door. We followed. We headed towards the subway. It was chaotic down there.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're not going down there, are we?" Jack asked.

"Of Course we are." Johnny said heading down the stairs. I followed him. The other two reluctantly followed us.

The subway tunnel was in ruins. Debris was everywhere. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs to wait for Jack and Alicia. Once they caught up we started going again.

"Do you mind letting us in on your plan, Einstein?" Jack asked.

"I told you find Sue. Kill Doom."

"That's not a good plan."

"You got any better ideas?"

"How 'bout not getting' killed?"

"Look Jack! I've got 45 Minutes to find my family or they are all going to die. So I'm sorry if my plan is too generic for you but I don't have time for big elaborate schemes ok?"

"I'm just saying. I really don't want to die. None of us do." Johnny pushed Jack.

"Look! There's the door. If you don't like the plan, you can walk." They started fighting. I broke them up.

"Guys! Knock it off! We don't have time for this. Jack, leave Johnny alone unless you have a good idea. And you, focus your anger on the creep who took your sister. Are we good?"

"She's right." Johnny said. "Sorry."

"Yea, me too. Sue's like a sister to me too."

"Great. Then let's go." We continued down the tunnel carefully. It was dark and damp and smelled like a musty, old attic and gasoline. We saw a tipped over train. We climbed inside. There were a few people who were still alive. We helped them out. Then we continued on our way.

The tunnel was dark and creepy. No one was around. Some people were stuck under the debris and we had to help them. Others were dead. After about an hour of walking and hiking and climbing through the tunnel, we managed to make it out of the tunnel alive and beaten.

We stared up at the big metal, building, that was in front of us. The one and only, Victor Von Doom's big metal, V shaped office. The only skyscraper that was still standing in the entire city. The sunlight gleamed off the metal building, blinding anyone who stared at it. Johnny walked straight at it. We followed. We knew what was about to happen. Things were about to get ugly.


	7. Chapter 7

He blasted through the door. His eyes blazed orange as he tore through the lobby. The elevator was broking. So Johnny pounded up the stairs with us on his heels. 20 floors later we were standing outside the big oak doors that stood between us and Doom. Johnny spoke for the first time since the subway tunnel.

"Ok. Listen. Behind that door is hell. Literally. This guy doesn't understand hurt and pain. He'll do anything to get what he wants. Maybe I should go in alone."

"Don't be ridiculous. He'll kill you. We have to surprise him." I said.

"Yea, but you guys don't have powers. "

"We may not have powers, but I throw I mean punch."

"He won't even feel a punch."

"I'm not talking about Doom." I said. "I'm talking about his henchmen." Johnny giggled.

"Jack, you and Alicia go find Reed and Ben. Mandi will handle the hence men. Doom is mine."

"It's go time." Jack said. They ran down the stairs.

"Let's do this." Johnny blasted the doors open. There were six guys surrounding Doom. I made a distraction, so Johnny could get to Doom.

"Hey pinhead, did you hear the one about the guy and his Hench men. The Hench men took the fall for everything the evil creep did."

"Get her you fools." Doom shouted. They started coming after me. I fought them off one by one.

"Your outnumbered girly."

"Six to one? I don't think so."

"Yeah why's that?"

"Because you all fight like girls." One of them grabbed me from behind.

"Now who fights like a girl?" He taunted.

"Still you." I kicked him in the groan and flipped him over my shoulder. Meanwhile, Johnny was fighting Doom.

"You think your so clever don't you, Vic?" Johnny said. "Just because you made an earthquake in New York and kidnapped my family."

"Johnny. Johnny. Johnny. You don't get it do you?" Doom said. "This is not about your sister. This is about revenge. You four took my life away. Now it's time I return the favor." He killed the one Hench men still standing. He grabbed me.


	8. Chapter 8

In the basement of Von Doom Industries, Jack and Alicia were looking for Reed and Ben. They were not having any luck. Finally they came to a heavily guarded area.

"Jackpot!" Jack said. They ran in fighting. They took out all the guards. Alicia grabbed the keys off the dude's belt. They found Reed and Ben's cages.

"See I told you, Johnny would come up with a plan to get us out of here." Reed said.

"That ain't Johnny."

"You're right I'm not Johnny. He'd be upstairs taking care of metal head."

"But he did send us here." Alicia said letting them out.

"He's taking on Doom by himself?" Reed asked.

"Not exactly."

"We need to get up there."

"I'm sure Sparky can handle it. We need to find Suzie before its too late."

"Your right Ben." They went off in search of Sue.


	9. Chapter 9

Back upstairs, Doom gave Johnny an ultimatum.

"Where's my sister?"

"You have a choice to make, Jonathan. Who do you save-your sister or your little girlfriend here?" Johnny's face fell.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said.

"That's not fair. You can't make me chose between my sister and my friend."

"Yes I can. It should be an easy choice. I mean you've known your sister for 25 years and you two have known each other for what-25 minutes?"

"It may be easy for someone who doesn't have a heart, like you. But for someone who does it's not easy."

"Can I say something?" I said. "This is stupid. Attack him Johnny, forget about me. Save your sister."

Meanwhile, downstairs Reed, Ben, Jack and Alicia had found Sue. She was hurt pretty bad. They unlocked the cage and Reed picked her up. Sue opened her eyes.

"Where's Johnny?" She asked.

"He's upstairs taking care of Doom." Jack said.

"Alone? We need to get up there and help him."

"Suzie, you're in no condition to fight."

"He's my baby brother Ben. It is my job to protect him. We need to get up there."

"Ok. Sue's right. Let's go." Reed said.

Upstairs I had broken out of Doom's grasp. He sent an energy ball at Johnny. It sent him flying across the room. I ran to his side.

"Johnny, are you ok?" I helped him up. He rubbed his chest.

"I think so." He kissed me. Johnny sent a fireball back at

Doom at the same time that Doom sent another fireball. We all went flying across the room.

There was a rumble outside the door. Suddenly, Ben and the others were breaking through the door.

"Hi ya Sparky. Ya look like ya need a hand." Ben said punching Doom in the face. He went flying into the wall. The four defeated him once again.

The city and everything in it was destroyed. The lab and the portal to get back home were gone. That didn't stop Reed from making another one.

"Do you really have to go?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I don't belong here. This isn't my world." I said.

"I guess your right."

"None of us belong here anymore." Reed said. "Everything is destroyed."

"What are you saying Stretch?" Ben asked.

"Maybe we should try out a new world."

"Are you saying you want to go back to their world with them?"

"Why not? We have nowhere else to go." Reed said.

"True."

"Then it's settled. We're going."

"Works for us." Johnny said. We jumped into the portal.

Everybody followed. Reed found an abandoned building in Oshkosh to use as a lab and they lived there. Jack and Johnny got an apartment close by. Johnny and I started dating.

We all lived happily ever after. As for Doom, we are not sure what happened to him. He retreated after Reed, Sue, Ben, and Johnny defeated him.

"I will get my revenge." An evil voice said.


End file.
